


One More Disaster

by goldensnitch18



Series: Oblivious Daydreaming [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitch18/pseuds/goldensnitch18
Summary: It's just one more disaster before they leave Hogwarts for good.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Oblivious Daydreaming [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012860
Kudos: 51





	One More Disaster

The way their limbs battled against each other while at the same time propelling forward their lust was a dance worthy of a stage. Her teeth bit, drawing out his lip. His fingers dug, gripping flesh with insensitive firmness. They were catastrophic in their efforts to dominate, to overcome, to be the leader of the most terrible decision they had ever made, and yet they didn't care.

Neither pulled away. Neither fought to end, only to control, to be the composer as they moved from moment to moment, battling for some relief brought by tongues and lips and just the edges of skin against fingertips. 

It was a fruitless and ever-changing journey as each second led to the desire to continue on to the next. There was no end for them, only the explosion of sensations and carnal lust building, building, building at their cores in preparation for something truly devastating. 

And they were fools. Fools who pulled at sweaters and shirts and skirts and pants, seeking … something. Thought had been abandoned the moment they stopped yelling and started … this. It was unclear who had moved first, but very clear they were both willing, both eager, both needing this. 

Pain mixed with pleasure as her back smacked into the wall, stone scratching her skin at the same moment he hiked her legs up to wrap around him. Her head fell back, brown hair tickling her shoulders as he bit her neck, drawing out a moan of pain and yearning. When she felt his cock against her lips, some part of her somewhere knew that this was wrong, that they should stop, that this made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but she didn’t care. This was one of those moments like sneaking out of bed to stop Quirrel or sticking a beetle in a jar to teach her a lesson. She knew it was wrong, but it felt right. Fuck did it feel right. 

He thrust into her, his cock sliding inside with a furious need to claim, and she bit her lip to keep from letting out a sound that would surely get them caught. He was biting the sensitive mounds of exposed breasts peeking out from her bra as he pulled back and thrust again. Every moment of delight mixed with a bit of discomfort as they crafted a melody with their breathy sighs and soft moans as their bodies joined again and again. 

She dug her nails into his back, needing to show him how fucking good it felt to have him inside of her, to have him filling her. The world around them seemed to pulse in time with his movements, the aging castle the perfect backdrop to the climax of nearly eight years of fucking hating each other in this place where they had experienced more than their fair share of misery and elation. This was one more memory, one more disaster to add to the toll to take with them when they left in two short weeks.


End file.
